grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tips and Tricks
These tips and tricks make it easier to complete the game. Tips These tips are basic tips that players should follow to beat the game: * Close all Doors behind you, unless told specifically otherwise by an authority. * Drop all items in safe locations (locations that doesn't allow items to create noise when dropped). * Keep the Tranquilizer Darts and Crossbow or the Shotgun or the Freeze Trap in a safe place so you can knock Granny out easily. * If in pursuit by Granny, the Attic, parts of the Secret Area, Garage, or Basement are good places to go to as she will rarely go there and there are multiple hiding places. * Use the Unstable Flooring in the Attic to see her location, but be aware that she will see you from the hole too sometimes. Stay away from the Basement, Bedroom 2, Living Room or Secret Area Middle Floor when she is about to respawn. * Drop items in places to get Granny to one side of the house if you want to explore another part, this is commonly done in the Secret Tunnel. * When you first start the game, quickly check the Bathroom for items before she leaves the Basement. * Explore the Upper Floor efficiently at the start of the game as she will head that direction most of the time and drop items downstairs to the Main Door if more time is needed to get items, before going upstairs gets risky. * Avoid hiding in chests, the car, cabinets, or under beds unless necessary, because they are a waste of time and instead you can leave the room quickly or hide in another place like a tunnel. Tricks You will need to learn these tricks in order to beat the game. Pro tricks are used in this guide to beat the game in Extreme mode. The basic tricks are used to beat the game in a lower difficulty with a different strategy. They are not used in the guides. Professional Timed Window Jump Make noise in the Backyard, then wait for Granny to come. While she is unlocking the door, jump through the window so that she does not see you. Avoid any Creaking Floors as necessary. It will buy enough time to search any part of the house. You must be extremely careful when you do this, especially on hard and extreme, because Granny can turn around and see you with her increased FOV. Basement Trick When in the Basement, knock over the Wooden Stick behind the stairs towards the right (counterclockwise). Then, walk left (clockwise) towards the stairs as Granny goes downstairs in the same direction to investigate the noise. The result is you being able to leave the Basement without Granny realizing. This can also work when knocking the Wooden Stick towards the stairs and standing between the safe and the wall, however this is more risky as when Granny is walking behind the stairs, she could potentially see you and change direction and start chasing you, especially on Normal Mode and above where her eyesight is better. For maximum effect, close the door behind you. How this works is that it is closer on the right way than the left. Secret Area Trick After making a noise in the lowest floor of the Secret Area, most likely from the Screwdriver Safe, go up one flight of stairs and crouch behind the next flight. When Granny comes downstairs, she will go past you and all the way down. When Granny is out of sight, go back up the stairs. This trick is explained further in Secret Area Trick. Bedroom Trick Close Bedroom 2's door, and open Bedroom 1's door. Make noise in the Walk-In Closet. Then, Granny will go through Bedroom 1's door into there. As soon as Granny enters Bedroom 1, walk out of Bedroom 2, close both doors and go wherever you need to be. Attic Trick Make noise in the Attic, then go to the Bathroom vent. As soon as you see Granny go through the vent into the Bathroom. Go wherever you need to be, but keep in mind that you need to leave the Bathroom quickly before Granny walks over there. Hammer Trick Go to the Attic with the Hammer. Knock down a Plank, and place that across the Unstable Flooring. Grab the Hammer, walk across the Plank, and break the Security Camera. Drop the Hammer down the hole. This will lure Granny to the ground floor near the main door. Cutting Pliers Trick After doing the Hammer Procedure, go to the Attic with the Cutting Pliers. Cut the Jail Ventilator wire and drop the Cutting Pliers down the hole, then grab the item inside and do the Attic Trick. Special Room Trick Grab the Meat and head up to the Special Room above the Attic. Slowly crouch towards the empty plate and place the meat on the plate. Once the Spider runs over to the Meat, quickly go and retrieve the item in the Cabinet. This must be done instantly as the Spider will not be attracted to the meat for long and will notice the Player. Creaking Floor Trick If you have a lot of work in Backyard, but Granny is coming there, this trick is recommended, wait for Granny to come first, then jump out of the window, trigger the creaking floor and go back to the Backyard, then Granny will go to the Dining Room. Now you can go into the Backyard and do whatever you want. Basic Secret Tunnel Trick This is possibly the easiest and most common trick to perform. It can work in two ways. If the Player wants to explore the Ground Floor of the House without risk of running into Granny, they need to make noise on the Secret Area Bottom Floor and wait until they see her come down there. Once, Granny is in sight, they can crawl through the other side and this will buy them enough time to search for objects or unlock locks on the Main Door. This can also be done the opposite way if the Player makes noise in the Basement and once they see Granny investigating in there, they can freely explore the Secret Area. They should try to avoid making noise if possible and beware as sometimes there is a glitch where Granny will see you going to the Secret Area side from the Basement and run that direction to try and catch you. You should go and search that side efficiently and discreetly or make a noise near you which will alert Granny. She will stay down in the Basement while you can explore the Secret Area Top Floor safely. A way to prevent Granny from seeing you through the tunnel is to not move until Granny actually starts "investigating" the noise, or when she starts moving her head around and looking. Since some items can go through the Iron Bars in Extreme mode, this is still working in Extreme, but the Player must be precise and use certain items. To avoid Granny seing you go to the other side, lure GRanny as close as possible to the tunnel entrance as you can, or use the iron bars in the basement to allow her to face the other way to allow you to safely explore the Secret Area Hidden Tunnel Trick Same thing with above, but not as effective. Shed Trick Make noise in the Shed and hide in the Chest and wait for Granny. Once she enters the Shed, run up to the window and jump back inside, avoiding any creaks. This will buy you enough time to go to any part of the house and is safer than the Timed Window jump as you will definitely know that Granny is in the Backyard. Door Trick This trick works both on the Starting Bedroom door and the locked Dining Room to Backyard door. For the Starting Bedroom door, throw the vase preferably at the far corner of the room (beside the bed) and wait for Granny to open the door and investigate. After Granny starts investigating the noise you can sneak out of the room and go wherever you want. Note that upon leaving you usually bump into the Painting, making it necessary to leave this area quickly. Compared to the Starting Bedroom Door Trick and the Timed Window Jump, the Backyard door trick is slightly more riskier to pull off. To perform this trick, throw an item either beside the Playhouse or in the Shed and wait for Granny to come investigate the noise. Once she opens the door and goes toward the place to investigate, quietly slip out and go wherever you want. Keep in mind that you should exit the Backyard quickly, as the door will shut after a few seconds, leaving you trapped with Granny. (If you are trapped with Granny while performing the Backyard door trick and she hasn't seen you yet, you can escape by quickly running to the Shed and travel along the Hidden Tunnel. Make sure no noises are made and you are fast enough in case she sees you in the middle of the process.) Garage trick This trick is similar to the Wooden Stick trick, but safer to pull off, the Player should make a noise in the garage e.g. by knocking over the bumper and run back up and hide in the Secret Tunnel and wait for Granny. When she goes the whole way down to the Garage, the Player can leave the Basement safely without her realizing and close the door for maximum effect. The Player should ensure that Granny is very far away before doing this trick as there's only one exit from the Garage and they need time to hide in the tunnel before she comes. This trick isn't recommended on extreme due to her speed. Jail Cell Trick If the Player has made noise in this area e.g by getting locked in the Jail or stepping on the Creaking Floor and does not have time to make it back to the Attic Tunnel, they should wait for Granny to arrive (making more noise if needed in case a plank knocks over and steals her attention) and when she is unlocking the door, they should step across the Plank to the other side quickly. This is very similar to the Timed Window Jump. They should quickly leave the Attic after that as she may notice them on the other side and start heading back. Playhouse Trick If you are stuck in the Playhouse and wants to keep progressing but Granny is in the Backyard/near the Backyard/you know you will face her on your quest and there's no alternative route, you can perform this trick. Grab an item that makes a high or medium noise (Items with low noises work but it will take time depending on the difficulty) and throw it into the left corner of the Cogwheel Safe (the right side if your back if faced to the safe). When the item starts to shake and then fall down, pick it up and drop it again for maximum results. If you notice Granny going past the Playhouse door and stand there to investigate, quickly run out of the Playhouse, jump through the window and continue your quest. It's best to not linger around areas near the Dining Room after this trick because Granny will stop investigating after some time and will come back. This is not recommended for Extreme players or slow players. Crow Room Trick if the Player is in this area and feels going back upstairs is too risky they should drop an item down the staircase into the Cellar Swamp, hide in the Crow Room Closet, wait for Granny to go past and downstairs to investigate and then leave the area as quickly as possible. Category:Guides Category:Community Category:Tricks Category:Important Pages